Itadakimasu!
by Hikoyo - Hasami
Summary: Krótka seria miniaturek Czytelnik x Postać z motywem jedzenia w tle /by Hasami
1. Chapter 1

[T/I] - twoje imię

KAGAMI

Wiedziałaś, że Kagami nie ma zbyt wiele wolnego czasu, ze względu na jego klub, ale nie przeszkadzało ci to. Riko-senpai lubiła cię i pozwalała ci przyglądać się treningom, ty zaś pomagałaś im tak jakbyś była częścią zespołu, za co wszyscy byli ci bardzo wdzięczni. Po treningu zazwyczaj wracaliście w trójkę do domu. Ty, Kagami i Kuroko, z którym miałaś raczej przyjacielskie stosunki, ale od pewnego czasu wydawało ci się, że cię unika. Mówił, że ma coś do zrobienia i znikał. Tak po prostu. Tym razem także zniknął twierdząc, że musi jeszcze coś załatwić.

\- Kagami, sądzisz, że Kuroko mnie unika? - spytałaś patrząc chłopakowi w oczy, oczekując szczerej odpowiedzi.

\- Eee, dlaczego tak uważasz?

\- Wiesz, ostatnio często gdzieś znika, kiedy wracamy razem do domu i tak pomyślałam, że...

\- Daj spokój - przerwał ci. - Równie dobrze, mógłby unikać mnie.

\- Nie mógłby mniej więcej dlatego, że chodzicie wspólnie na treningi, w dodatku jesteście w tej samej klasie. Unikanie ciebie byłoby zbyt trudne, Kagami.

\- Ee, no niby tak - podrapał się po głowie. - Nieważne, Kuroko to Kuroko i nigdy nie wiadomo co mu chodzi po głowie, nie martw się - poklepał cię po głowie i przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Wyglądał tak jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Kagami?

\- A, eee... Chodźmy coś zjeść! - powiedział pośpiesznie. - Jest piątek, co nie?

\- Maji? - spytałaś, chociaż wiedziałaś jaka jest jego odpowiedź.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do ciebie szeroko. Zawsze kiedy to robił twoje serce biło szybciej. Kochałaś go, jednak nigdy nie dałaś tego po sobie poznać. Byłaś przekonana, że dla Kagamiego jesteś tylko przyjaciółką i nie chciałaś zmieniać tego stanu rzeczy.

Kagami zamówił sobie górę jedzenia, a ty jak zwykle ze zdumieniem patrzyłaś jak zjada coraz to więcej burgerów.

\- O, [T/I] chcesz jednego? - spytał, przerywając na chwilę posiłek.

\- Nie, dziękuję, najadłam się.

\- Twoja porcja, była taka mała. Jak mogłaś się tym najeść?

\- Dbam o linię - zaśmiałaś się.

\- A po ci to? I tak już wyglądasz świetnie.

\- Haha, nie żartuj - zaśmiałaś się nerwowo. Musiałaś teraz wyglądać bardzo zabawnie z kolorem dorodnego buraka na twarzy.

\- Rumienisz się, [T/I].

\- C-co?! Nie! H-hej, nie śmiej się! T-to gorączka! Tak, na pewno mam gorączkę - tłumaczyłaś coraz bardziej zażenowana. Nigdy nie sądziłaś, że jeden komplement może wywołać na tobie takie emocje. Nawet jeżeli był to Kagami.

\- Pozwól, że sprawdzę - przybliżył się do ciebie i ucałował twoje czoło.

\- Co ty...

\- Kuroko powiedział, że muszę ci to jak najprędzej wyznać, dlatego tak ciągle gdzieś znikał. Chciał żebym w końcu zebrał się w sobie i to wykrztusił - spojrzał ci w oczy. - Kocham cię, [T/I].

\- Też cię kocham, baranie - zaczęłaś się śmiać przez łzy szczęścia napływające do twoich oczu. Byłaś tak szczęśliwa, że nie przeszkadzali ci inni klienci, którzy od jakiegoś czasu się wam przyglądali.

\- [T/I], chcę już zawsze oglądać twój uśmiech - powiedział chłopak mocno cię przytulając.


	2. Chapter 2

[T/I] - twoje imię

AOMINE

\- Aomine! Przysięgam, że cię zatłukę! - krzyczałaś biegając wokół szkoły lub wzdłuż korytarzy Akademii Touou, jednocześnie szukając swojego przygłupiego, leniwego chłopaka. Obiecywałaś sobie, że jak tylko go znajdziesz wymierzysz mu należytą karę. Nie chciałaś pozwolić, by jego czułe na jego własny sposób słówka, które mimo wszystko tak bardzo uwielbiałaś, po raz kolejny cię udobruchały.

Czemu w ogóle się z nim związałaś? Sama, często zadajesz sobie to pytanie, nie wiedząc co takiego jest w tym chłopaku, za którym tak szalejesz. Wiedziałaś, że twój związek z Aomine nie będzie należał do tych romantycznych. Chłopak zawsze robił co zechce, wliczając w to pocałunki składane na twoim ciele. I nie ukrywał tego. Ty zaś musiałaś później martwić się ukryciem coraz to nowych malinek pojawiających się na twojej szyi, barkach i innych bardziej widocznych częściach twojego ciała. O te mniej widoczne nie musiałaś się tak martwić.

Po kolejnym przebiegniętym okrążeniu wokół szkoły i uprzednim sprawdzeniu sali gimnastycznej (nie żebyś spodziewała się, że zastaniesz go ćwiczącego rzuty czy coś. Po prostu wolałaś sprawdzić, tak dla pewności) postanowiłaś udać się w jeszcze jedno miejsce. Miejsce w którym szukałaś go na początku, jednak nie mogłaś wtedy się tam dostać. Dach szkoły, w którym Aomine uwielbiał ucinać sobie drzemki. Tak jak dziś. Prawdopodobnie. W końcu nie przyszedł na trening, nie mówiąc już o kilku lekcjach.

Tym razem drzwi na dach były otwarte. Pełna złości i jednocześnie nadziei, na odnalezienie swojego chłopaka przygłupa, weszłaś do środka. Jak wielkie było twoje rozczarowanie, gdy okazało się, że i tu go nie zastałaś. Zrezygnowana zeszłaś na dół i usiadłaś bezradnie na schodach. Przechodzący obok woźny powiedział ci, że to już najwyższy czas by wracać do domu. Tak zrobiłaś.

Ku twojemu zdziwieniu na wyświetlaczu telefonu pojawił się numer Aomine. Mimo chwilowych wątpliwości postanowiłaś odebrać.

\- Eee, no, ten... - jąkał przez chwilę chłopak. - Jaka pogoda tam u ciebie?

Milczałaś.

\- Przyjdź do mnie. Mam coś dla ciebie. Nie pytaj. Po prostu przyjdź - rozłączył się.

Postanowiłaś pójść do domu Aomine. Nie dlatego, że chciałaś wiedzieć co dla ciebie przygotował, a dlatego, by go wreszcie opieprzyć. Chociaż po części interesował cię fakt, że ma dla ciebie prezent. Nigdy wcześniej nic takiego nie robił. Raz dostałaś od niego kwiaty, które jak się okazało, wybrała i kupiła Momoi zmuszając Aomine do wręczenia ci ich. Były to twoje urodziny. Chłopak miał wtedy dla was nieco inne plany niż wręczanie kwiatów. Koniec końców i tak do niczego nie doszło, a dodatkowo Aomine dostał po głowie od twojego taty.

Przekraczając próg jego domu i witając się z jego mamą, spokojnie poszłaś w stronę pokoju chłopaka. Ten najwyraźniej wiedział, że przyszłaś, bo otworzył drzwi i wciągnął cię do środka jednocześnie całując w szyję. Chciałaś zacząć go opieprzać jak tylko postawisz stopę w jego pokoju, jednak teraz wolałaś oddać się chwili przyjemności.

\- Może raczysz mi najpierw powiedzieć, dlaczego nie było cię na lekcjach i treningu, zamiast się do mnie przystawiać. Co? - zasugerowałaś, kiedy już wreszcie się od ciebie odkleił.

\- Ty też o tym... - wzdychał. - Satsuki mnie już o to ochrzaniła.

\- Chcę znać powód - popatrzyłaś na niego stanowczo.

\- Eeeeh, wiesz, no... chodziło o to, że chciałem przygotować dla ciebie niespodziankę. Dlatego zerwałem się wcześniej...

Wiedziałaś, że kłamie. Było to po nim widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Znałaś go już na tyle dobrze, by przedstawić mu scenariusz, który, miałaś nadzieję, on potwierdzi.

\- A nie było to tak, że zasnąłeś na dachu szkoły, a później po prostu poszedłeś do domu, nie racząc nawet się ze mną spotkać ani skontaktować?

\- Eee? To muszę być pod kluczem i spowiadać ci się ze wszystkiego? Albo może powinienem spędzać z tobą każdą chwilę swojego życia?

\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi - powiedziałaś ostro. Twoje opanowanie dochodziło kresu, przez jego ironiczny ton.

\- Masz rację, zasnąłem na dachu. Ale to nie dlatego zerwałem się z treningu -zrobił pauzę, by podrapać się w ucho. - Przygotowywałem niespodziankę.

\- Co było tak ważne, że musiałeś opuścić cały trening? - wywróciłaś oczami.

\- Patrz tam - wskazał na truskawki ułożone w kształt serca. - Musiałem wyjść wcześniej, by je dostać. Wiem, że je uwielbiasz, dlatego nie było mnie na treningu. A to pierwsze truskawki w tym roku, jakie można kupić - powiedział dumnie.

\- Kpisz sobie?! - puściły ci nerwy.

\- Nie chcesz? Trudno. Sam je zjem.

\- Aomine! - wykrzyczałaś, gdy odwrócił się do ciebie plecami. - Po pierwsze, czy po drodze do sklepu najbliżej naszej szkoły nie jest przypadkiem kiosk?

\- Taa, no, jest - odwrócił się z powrotem w twoją stronę.

\- Wyszedł dzisiaj nowy numer tych twoich gazetek z Hirochiką Nai?

\- Hirokitą Mai. Jak możesz nie wiedzieć?! I tak, wyszedł. I tak, poszedłem go kupić, chcesz zobaczyć?

\- Nie. A po drugie... - zrobiłaś pauzę, by móc uderzyć chłopaka prosto w brzuch tak, że wygiął się w pół. - Mam uczulenie na truskawki, ty idioto!

\- Nie musiałaś walić tak mocno... - wyjęczał prostując się. - Sorry, dobra?

Prychnęłaś, a gdy zaczęłaś iść w stronę wyjścia, chłopak pociągnął cię i objął.

\- Aomine, co robisz? - spytałaś zdezorientowana.

\- Przepraszam cię, serio. Chciałem zrobić coś dla ciebie - mówił cicho, opierając twarz na twoim ramieniu. - Kocham cię [T/I].

Wzruszyło cię to. Niby to tylko dwa słowa, a jednak do twoich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Łzy wzruszenia. Nie słyszałaś tego zdania od dawna i nie spodziewałaś się, że Aomine jeszcze kiedykolwiek je wypowie.

\- No, a teraz... - oderwał twarz od twojego ramienia i popatrzył na ciebie. - Przejdziemy do działania? - uśmiechnął się.

Nie wierzyłaś własnym uszom, jednak postanowiłaś pozwolić mu kontynuować.

\- Wiesz, zawsze lepiej oglądać w 3D niż na papierze, a tobie nie tak daleko do Mai-chan - zaśmiał się ocierając twoje poliki i przyjmując silnego kuksańca.

\- Chcę to usłyszeć jeszcze raz.

\- Ee? Że "nie jest ci tak daleko do Mai-chan"?

\- Nie, Ahomine, to przed tym - byłaś cierpliwa.

\- A, o tym mówisz. To ten, kocham cię [T/I] - powiedział tym razem patrząc prosto na ciebie. - Noo i zacznijmy, dobrze?

Chciałaś go walnąć, jednak mimowolnie się zaśmiałaś. Aomine, który stara się odwrócić uwagę od wyznawania ci miłości, był dla ciebie całkiem słodki. Postanowiłaś wynagrodzić mu trud.

\- Zacznijmy już, mój przygłupie - pocałowałaś go z całą miłością jaką go darzyłaś, nie pamiętając już o złości.


End file.
